Be Your Only One
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: "Jangan berkata bahwa kalian hanya sekadar teman jika pada kenyataannya kau masih menyukainya…"/ Ino tahu. Ini adalah yang terakhir./ "Aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin jadi yang pertama bagimu. Namun setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi yang nomor satu di hatimu sekarang…"/ Dan kini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa demi kebahagiaan orang yang dikasihinya./ NaruIno. Warnings inside. RnR?:3


_Aku__ tahu, aku tidak mungkin jadi yang pertama bagimu. Namun setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi yang nomor satu di hatimu sekarang…._

* * *

**BE YOUR ONLY ONE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**chara-death. Change of point of view in the middle.**_

_**Inspired by Nishino Kana's song;**_** 'Mayb****e'**

* * *

"Naruto!"

Aku menerjang masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sangat kukenal belakangan ini. Senyum ceria mewarnai wajahku. Di saat seperti ini, aku tidak seharusnya menunjukkan wajah sedih, 'kan? Karena … yah, aku akan bertemu dengan kekasihku. Apa itu sesuatu yang harus membuatku sedih?

Tidak.

"Ino-_chan_," sambut kekasihku itu.

Di sana ia berdiri—di dekat meja makan—memandang ke arahku dengan tangan yang sedang menggenggam _handphone_. Mata biru _sapphire-_nya yang menunjukkan keramahan kemudian menyipit karena sebuah senyum yang disunggingkan.

Aku pun mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu—Uzumaki Naruto. Masih sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan kesukaannya, aku langsung meloncat dan memeluknya.

"Oi, oi, Ino-_chan_," ujarnya setengah memprotes.

"Aku bawa makanan kesukaanmu, lho?"

Sambil memisahkan diri dariku, Naruto kemudian mengecup pipiku. "_Thanks_." Aku sudah akan menanggapi saat ia mendadak tertawa. "Tapi aku sudah makan tadi."

Seketika, senyumku menghilang. Wajah cemberut pun kutunjukkan. Gantinya, Naruto kini menampakkan wajah bersalah. Ia buru-buru menyimpan _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku celana tiga perempat dengan motif _army_ yang sedang ia kenakan. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya sebelum ia mendorongku ke arah sofa di depan TV. Dengan lembut, ia kemudian melepaskan peganganku dari kantung plastik dan meletakkannya ke atas meja pendek yang ada di depan sofa.

Ia menekan kedua pundakku hingga kini aku terduduk di atas sofa karena paksaannya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu dong, Ino-_chan_?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemberut, eh, Naruto?" jawabku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada sementara Naruto sudah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. "Aku _sengaja _dan _susah payah_ datang ke sini karena ingin makan bersamamu, ternyata kau sudah makan duluan?"

Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dengan gerakan salah tingkah. "Soalnya tadi aku lapar sekali," jawabnya sambil melihat ke TV. "Lagi pula … tuh!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah sebuah jam dinding yang memang terletak di dekat TV. "Sudah jam tiga."

Aku menghela napas. Memang, sih. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto. Meski bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya, tetap saja aku sudah terlambat datang. Tapi setidaknya aku _sudah datang _sekarang. Dan meski kami tidak makan bersama, banyak hal lain yang bisa kami lakukan.

"Tadi kau makan apa memangnya?" tanyaku sambil merebahkan kepala di dada Naruto yang cukup bidang. Bersamaan dengan gerakanku itu, perlahan Naruto langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkulku. "Tumben kau sampai menolak makanan kesukaanmu?" imbuhku kemudian.

Awalnya, Naruto hanya tertawa. Tapi kemudian, ia menjawab, "Oh, aku makan _katsu ramen_ di dekat kampusku, setelahnya aku menemukan restoran _anmitsu_ yang enak dalam perjalanan pulang dan makan di sana. Kapan-kapan kau harus mencobanya, Ino-_chan_."

Aku terdiam. Otakku tengah bekerja, mengolah informasi yang baru kudapat dari Naruto.

_Katsu ramen_ itu bukan masalah. Tapi, restoran _anmitsu_? Sejak kapan Naruto suka makanan penutup dengan bahan dasar ganggang merah dan rumput laut yang rasanya manis tersebut? Setahuku, yang suka makanan itu….

"Kau … makan dengan siapa?" tanyaku akhirnya sembari menarik diri agar aku bisa melihat langsung ke matanya.

"Eh?"

Naruto tampak sedikit ragu-ragu. Aku memilih bungkam agar ia tahu bahwa aku masih menunggu jawabannya. Aku pun mulai menggigit bibir bawah dengan tidak sabar saat kulihat ia mulai menggaruk pipi.

Namun, bukan juga memberikan jawaban, Naruto kemudian berkata, "Ah, sebentar, Ino-_chan_. Tampaknya ada _mail_ masuk."

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari saku dan membiarkanku duduk di sini, dalam keadaan diam dan gelisah menunggu jawaban. Sejenak kupikir, setidaknya _hari ini_ aku tidak usah lagi memperpanjang masalah. Namun, melihat senyum yang muncul dari wajah Naruto saat ia tengah membaca _mail_-nya, aku tahu bahwa hari ini tidak akan bisa berjalan sesuai _keinginanku_.

"Sakura, 'kan?"

Naruto tampak tegang. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum saat membaca pesan yang tertera di _handphone_-nya. Ia bahkan sudah melihat ke arahku sekarang.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku sekarang. Pasti kacau sekali, ya? Naruto saja sampai terbelalak tadi.

"I-Ino-_chan_…."

"Benar, 'kan, Naruto? Kau makan dengan Sakura?"

"A-ah." Ia kembali menyentuh pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. "Yah … sebenarnya memang begitu."

Aku memejamkan mata saat mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Tanpa terasa, air mata sudah membasahi kedua belah pipiku.

"Ino-_chan_! Dengar dulu!" Suara panik Naruto kemudian merasuk gendang telingaku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan sentuhannya di pundakku.

_Masa bodoh!_

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku setelah sebelumnya aku menepis tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto," ujarku ketika kedua kakiku sudah berdiri di atas lantai apartemennya.

"Kami makan sebagai teman, Ino-_chan_. Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami," ujar Naruto yang juga sudah berdiri. "Kumoh—"

"Jangan berkata bahwa kalian hanya _sekadar teman_ jika pada kenyataannya kau _masih menyukainya_, Naruto," balasku kemudian.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau _masih_ menyukainya!" potongku setengah berteriak. "Kau _tetap_ menyukainya. Tidak berubah! Bahkan setelah kau menerimaku … kau tidak bisa melupakan Sakura!" teriakku dengan lantang.

Mendengar itu, kulihat Naruto mulai memegangi pelipis. Tatapannya mengarah ke lantai. Merasa bahwa Naruto belum akan menjawab tuduhanku, aku memilih melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak buta," ujarku dengan suara yang sudah melemah, "segala hal tentang Sakura pasti membuatmu senang. _Mail_ tadi juga … dari Sakura, 'kan?"

Perlahan, Naruto mengangkat wajah. Ia masih belum juga berbicara. Tapi tatapan yang diwarnai kesedihan itu entah mengapa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab semua.

Naruto masih menyukai Sakura. Dan yang kutahu, perasaannya pada Sakura begitu mendalam. Bahkan setelah Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke—sahabat Naruto—Naruto seakan belum menyerah perihal Sakura. Aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya. Oh, ya—memang aku yang mengungkapkan perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Lalu, apa dia menerimaku hanya karena kasihan padaku?

Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan! Yang aku butuhkan adalah cintanya. Dan karena itulah, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatnya melupakan Sakura. Aku bertekad untuk mengubah rasa 'kasihan' itu—jika memang itu alasannya menerimaku—menjadi suatu perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa kali sudah, aku mencoba bertahan dalam rasa sakitku sendiri saat melihat Naruto masih menyimpan serpihan kenangannya dengan Sakura. Bahkan suatu hari ia pernah salah menyebut namaku dengan nama Sakura. Aku sedih. Aku marah saat itu. _Sangat marah_. Namun, hanya dengan satu permintaan maaf, aku pun memaafkannya.

Tindakan yang bodoh? Wah, aku bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan aku jadi tergila-gila pada si pirang ini. Apa yang kulihat dari Naruto sebenarnya? Dia hanyalah pemuda bodoh yang sering kali bertindak konyol. Terkadang juga dia menunjukkan sifat mesumnya.

Namun, dia yang lebih sering bertindak konyol pun, terkadang bisa menunjukkan sisi yang serius. Dia yang begitu bodoh—mati-matian mengejar cinta Sakura walau pada akhirnya dia kalah juga menjadi sesuatu yang awalnya memikatku.

Dan …

… entah sejak kapan aku tidak bisa memalingkan mata darinya.

Bahkan, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kemudian _benar-benar_ jatuh cinta padanya. Pada segala hal yang melekat dengan dirinya.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintai Naruto sebagaimana pemuda itu mencintai Sakura.

Hanya saja … sampai kapan aku harus berada di bawah bayang-bayang Sakura?

Tidak bisakah aku menggantikan posisi Sakura di hatinya? Tidak pernahkah ia memandangku _lebih_ dari seorang pengganti Sakura? Walau hanya sesaat? Sebenarnya apa arti hubungan kami yang sudah berjalan nyaris enam bulan ini?

"Ino-_chan_," panggil Naruto akhirnya setelah keheningan yang seakan tidak berujung itu, "aku … minta maaf."

Aku mengangkat kepala. Air mataku perlahan mulai surut. Dengan ujung-ujung jariku, aku berusaha menghilangkan jejak air itu di pipiku.

"Tapi aku … tidak bisa jauh dari Sakura-_chan_." Tatapan Naruto tampak sendu dan begitu memohon. "Tidak—setidaknya untuk sekarang."

Tatapanku masih terasa begitu kabur. Tapi entah mengapa, sudut bibirku malah terangkat—menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya," imbuh Naruto lagi.

_Itulah isi hati Naruto yang sebenarnya._

Aku mengangguk. Setelah mengatur napas agar suaraku tidak tersendat, aku kemudian kembali berbicara.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin jadi yang pertama bagimu. Namun setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi yang nomor satu di hatimu sekarang," ujarku lirih. "Ternyata, untuk itu pun … aku tidak bisa."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. "_Gomen_."

"Sudahlah," jawabku sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Begitu aku berada di dekatnya, senyumku semakin terkembang sementara air mataku mendadak kembali mengalir. Susah payah, aku menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. "Toh kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Terima kasih untuk hari-hari menyenangkan yang sudah kauberikan."

Naruto tetap enggan mengangkat kepalanya. Aku mengerti. Walau mungkin ia tidak merasa bersalah bahwa ia tetap menyukai Sakura, sedikitnya ia pasti merasa bersalah karena telah menyakitiku. Jika memang demikian, artinya ia cukup peduli padaku. Walau sedikit. Walau hanya sebagai teman.

"Aku pergi," ujarku sembari melewatinya.

Ya … sudahlah.

Toh setelah ini pun, kami tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tidak akan bisa—meski kami sangat menginginkannya sekalipun.

Aku menoleh hanya untuk melihat punggung Naruto. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan merekam sosok yang sangat kucintai itu dalam ingatan.

Ah—perpisahan yang tidak sesuai harapanku. Padahal aku berniat untuk mengakhirinya dengan senyum. Meski aku tidak bisa menjadi yang pertama, meski aku tidak bisa menjadi yang nomor satu baginya, bahkan meski aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terakhir baginya, tadinya aku berharap senyumku akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lupakan selamanya.

Seharusnya air mata bodoh ini tidak perlu mengalir.

Tapi….

Ya, sudahlah.

"_Sayonara_, Naruto."

Bersamaan dengan itu, mataku pun kembali terpejam. Aku siap pergi—meninggalkannya.

"Semoga kau bahagia."

_Selamat tinggal_.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Otaknya masih berusaha menilai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Ia mengaku kalau ia masih menyukai Sakura. Ia kemudian melepas Ino begitu saja._

Ya, itulah yang baru saja terjadi. Dan kini, suara Ino tidak lagi terdengar. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar pergi dari apartemennya.

Ia penyebabnya. Ia telah membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Ia telah membiarkan gadis yang benar-benar mencintainya … _pergi_.

"Tapi…."

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto kini tertumbuk pada kantung plastik yang tadi dibawa Ino. _Ramen cup_ yang berada di dalam kantung plastik itu tampak mengintip malu-malu.

_"Aku bawa makanan kesukaanmu, lho?"_

Naruto menghela napas.

_"Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya."_

Gigi-giginya kemudian bergemeletuk.

_"_Sayonara_, Naruto."_

Tangannya mengepal kuat, hingga kukunya perlahan terasa menyakiti telapak tangannya.

_"Semoga kau bahagia."_

"Aku … memang berengsek!" umpat Naruto sembari mengacak rambutnya. "Sial! Kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal itu! Bukankah aku sudah bertekad—_AAARGH_!"

Badan pemuda itu sudah berbalik.

"Semoga aku masih sempat mengejarnya!"

Namun, belum juga Naruto bisa mencapai pintu apartemennya, suara dering telepon bergema dalam ruangan yang nyaris ditinggalkan penghuninya tersebut. Suara itu spontan membuat Naruto terlonjak.

"_Cih_! Siapa, sih…? Di saat seperti ini!" geruto Naruto sambil beranjak ke arah telepon yang menempel di dinding dekat TV. Ia segera menyambarnya dan menjawab, "_Moshi-moshi_?"

Hening sekilas saat suara di seberang sana memperkenalkan diri.

"Inoichi-_jisan_? Ada apa?"

Lagi, Naruto bungkam saat pria yang dipanggilnya Inoichi menjelaskan.

"Hah?" Ungkapan keterkejutan Naruto menjadi respons pertamanya. "_Jisan …_ bercanda, 'kan? Ino-_chan …_ meninggal? Dan … apanya yang setelah dia sempat koma? Apa maksud _Jisan_?"

Pihak Inoichi kembali menjelaskan dengan sabar meski sesaat pria itu terhenti, terlalu sulit untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tentu Inoichi pun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan kehilangan putri semata wayangnya. Dan pada akhir penjelasan, Naruto pun bisa mendengar isak tangis Inoichi.

Mata Naruto semakin terbelalak mendapati fakta bahwa kabar ini bukan sekadar lelucon.

Ino meninggal—itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Bo-bohong! Kecelakaan? Jam 2? Bus yang dinaikinya menabrak truk?" Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya ke gagang telepon. "Tapi tidak mungkin, _Jisan_! Ino-_chan_ … dia baru ada di sini beberapa saat yang lalu! Dia…."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, berharap benda yang ada di atas meja itu masih dapat menjadi bukti bahwa Ino memang baru saja datang ke ruangan ini.

Namun, yang dilihatnya membuat tubuh Naruto spontan membeku. Kakinya seakan terpaku. Tangannya pun melepas gagang telepon, membuat Inoichi menyerukan nama Naruto berkali-kali. Yang dipanggil tidak juga menyahut.

Karena … kekosongan itu telah merenggut separuh kesadarannya.

.

.

.

_"Aku__ tahu, aku tidak mungkin jadi yang pertama bagimu. Namun setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi yang nomor satu di hatimu sekarang—"_

"—_ternyata, untuk itu pun … aku tidak bisa."_

.

.

.

_"Toh kita tidak akan bertemu kembali. Terima kasih untuk hari-hari menyenangkan yang sudah kauberikan."_

.

.

.

_"_Sayonara_, Naruto."_

.

.

.

_"Semoga kau bahagia."_

.

.

.

*******_**FIN**_*******

* * *

Fic singkat yang aku buat karena mendadak ide datang di saat aku lagi ngedengerin lagu Nishino Kana. Maaf kalau _angst_-nya kurang berasa. XD

Langsung aja, ya? Terlepas dari segala kekurangan fic ini, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**Thanks for reading**_


End file.
